Such A Dog
by angst cupcake
Summary: [Kiba x Hinata] Kiba was ALWAYS such a dog. But he always knew how to chase the right girl.


Kiba/Hinata Naruto

Such A Dog

Kiba had watched Hinata grow up. She had always been a pretty girl. She had just achieved...beauty as she aged.

Her hair, always carrying a bluish purple haze to it, lengthened by many inches. Her face became more angular, losing it's roundish baby look. Her body definitely went under some...how would you say it? Developement? That sounded good.

Not that Kiba was watching or anything...right?

Hell, of course he was. He was a guy with a one track mind that usually revolved around the subject of sex. So of course he did.

Kiba chased after Hinata constantly. Sadly for him, her eyes were not on him, and she was oblivious to any attempts he made towards her. Like one time, when he had offered to buy her a drink she simply replied with an innocent smile while saying,

"That would be lovely."

He had even suggested, after feeling a tad bit desperate, that she go home with him on a cold winter's eve. He had told her that her home was too far and she would freeze to death if she didn't get warm soon. She replied with the same cute smile and her trade mark blush and said,

"How sweet, but I'll make it back alive. I promise."

Besides all that, her eyes were on Naruto. All the time. How could she possibly be in love with that blonde haired maniac? Especially when HE didn't have eyes for HER! But rather for Sakura instead...who had eyes for Sasuke...who had eyes for what seemed like no one in particular.

It broke Kiba's heart in two.

Kiba was sitting alone on the training grounds, his knuckles stained with dried blood after a brutal sparring session...between him and the wall. Apparently Hinata had been looking for him, and she found him.

"Kiba!" She called, approaching him. Kiba gave a small huff and and looked away. Hinata thought nothing of it. She was used to the dog-boy's incoherent emotions. Why should today be any different?

Until she saw his hands.

"Kiba-san! What did you do?" Hinata cried, rushing forward. She siezed his hands, not seeming to care about the fact her own palms got bloody. The skin on his hands was cut deep, some pieces had been sliced away. On other parts, the skin was completely ragged and torn, some still hanging attatched to the flesh.

"Just a little sparring." Kiba growled faintly, jerking his hands from her. She stared at him, surprise lighting up her delicate features. Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, making sure to cover his hands and turned his head away from her while pursing his lips.

"Kiba...?" Hinata pressed quietly, reaching out to him. Kiba leaned away, avoiding the hand that was being offered to him. He felt her fingertips touch his cheek, and her scent lightly filled his nose. She smelled like lilacs. Kiba turned away from her now, his back to her face.

Hinata reached out again, but Akamaru growled at her. He sensed his master's cold attitude towards the female, and bared his teeth standing ready to attack if he had to. He was awarded with a hurried smack to the nose.

"Git boy! Go on home," Kiba ordered, watching Akamaru bow his head and whimper, "You leave her alone. Go on. Go home!" Akamaru scampered off, disappearing from viw. Neither would have been surprised if he had stayed behind to watch them.

Hinata was suddenly sitting next to him, her pale hand on his shoulder. Kiba said nothing, just shook his head, freeing his shaggy brown hair from the hood of his coat. He placed his chin in the palm of his hand and glared in the other diraction of Hinata. She sighed.

"Kiba," She prodded, "What's wrong?" Kiba shrugged and his eyes narrowed.

"Kiba damn it! Tell me!" Hinata shouted. Kiba head snapped to her. It was the first time she had ever yelled at him...or that he had ever heard her swear. But his surprise was short lived, and anger quickly took over again. He stood quickly.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Fine, I'll tell you! What bothers me is that you can be so...so OBLIVIOUS to me!" Kiba cried. Hinata just stared at him, confused.

"I hit on you ALL the time! I try so hard to get you to notice me and you don't! All you notice is Naruto," Kiba ranted, stamping his foot, "And he doesn't even know you exist! He all gooey-gooey over Sakura! Why can't you see THAT!" It was a low blow. Kiba regretted it as soonas it came put of his mouth. It earned him a him a hard slap to the face.

When Kiba stopped seeing stars, Hinata was glaring at him. Her face was hard and her lips were drawn in a tight line.

"N-now you listen h-h-here Kiba," Hinata started, her old stutter suddenly taking effect, "N-naruto does kn-know I exist! A-and I know he l-l-l-loves Sakura-chan! Sorry I can't control m-my emotions so damn w-well! But neither can y-y-you! You're such...such...such-"

"Go ahead! Say it!"

"Such a dog!"

Lips were suddenly crushed to each other, arms entangling the other, and hands were searching and roaming. Hinata's hands were clamping Kiba's shirt, clasping the material between her fists. One of Kiba's hands was on Hinata's hip and the other rested on her neck, fingers splayed across the skin.

The two drew back, the need for air too great.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Kiba apologized, his eyes glassy, "What I said, I didn't...I mean-" Hinata's finger landed on his lips. She was smirking playfully up at him. He stared at her in surprise.

"You're the oblivious one, not me." She said calmly.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of "playing hard to get" Kiba?" Hinata asked, her amrs snaking around Kiba's neck. Kiba just stood there frowning. He was thinking hard...and then a smile broke out of his face.

"Why you little teasing-" Hinata's giggle broke him off. She kissed him again and he kissed back. Quickly his hands reached for her zipper of her coat and dragged it down. His hands slipped inside, feeling the swell of her breats in both hands. Hinata moaned quietly into his mouth and suddenly drew back.

"Not here mister." Hinata drew away, zipping her jacket back up. Kiba gave her his wide puppy eyes.

"You're such a dog."


End file.
